


Never

by KitBlack



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, F/F, Illusions of Characters Death(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitBlack/pseuds/KitBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin glanced down at his holo-watch. 5 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from FFnet

5 minutes

'Such a fickle time, five minutes,' Robin mused, 'you can be born in five minutes, you can live for  
five minutes, and you can die in five minutes.'  
"We're about to die and I only feel content" murmured Kid Flash.  
"Why?" The question was out before he could stop it.  
"We get to go out with a bang, and I'm with you."  
'We're going to die and he's making jokes,' Robin thought incredulously, 'But  
he did say he was happy it was me he was going to die with.' The Bird-Boy blinked, 'Wow that is  
both horribly depressing and wonderfully sweet.' The Holo-Watch blinked.

4 minutes

"I regret," KF paused, taking my hand in his, "Not telling anyone about this- _us_." He let out a sigh  
and his lips quirked into a humorless smirk that didn't fit the normally cheerful face, but I  
guess imminent death changes a person.

3 minutes

"You know, I bet they didn't even know we knew about them, Conner and Kaldur, Artemis and  
M'gaan." Kid Fla- Wally continued.  
Robin let out a disbelieving laugh.  
"What's so funny Rob?" Wally questioned a hint of some emotion he could not comprehend in  
those deep emerald eyes.  
"Are we seriously talking about are friends love lives, minutes before we die." Robin asked,  
although he was amused when Wally flushed a deep crimson red, as if he didn't think about that.

2 minutes

"Yeah, Dick, we are" He hissed back just as fast.  
"Wally" the reprimand was out before Rob- Dick, could comprehend what he was saying.  
"What, it's not like theirs anyone around to hear your name, Richard." The dark, biting remark  
made them both wince.  
"Wally, I don't want to lose you." Dick knew he was being childish, but he had lost everyone, his  
parents, Batman, the Team, and now Wally.  
"No you won't." Wally cupped his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the bottom of his palm,  
"I'll be right here, next to you- forever." Both were close to tears and they knew it.

1 minute

"I love you" as he said this he took off his domino mask, revealing baby blues that even the sky  
would be jealous of.  
Wally let out a 'hmm' before also taking off his own mask, showing freckles and semi-tanned  
skin. It also revealed a bruise marring his left cheek a relatively new scar going from the corner of  
his right eye to the right corner of his mouth.  
Richard let his hand come up to trace the permanent mark.  
"Don't leave me," in that one little sentence all the insecurity and hurt came rushing back, but also  
the love and care he had for Wally came as well.  
"Never." Was whispered into his ear.  
They pulled back and for a millisecond stared into each other's eyes before they kissed. They  
pulled back slightly but keep their foreheads pressed.  
"Never." Was whispered between them at the same time.  
They leaned in again and the moment their lips touched and sealed the love for one another, the  
Holo-Watch blinked.  
Darkness.


End file.
